icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Downey
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Orangeville, ON, CAN | career_start = 1996 | career_end - 2009 | former_teams = St. Louis Blues Dallas Stars Chicago Blackhawks Montreal Canadiens Boston Bruins Detroit Red Wings | draft = undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | nickname = Diesel | image=ADowney.jpg | image_size=250px }} Aaron Downey, (born August 27, 1974, in Orangeville, Ontario, Canada) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey forward. Playing career Downey, a journeyman for the bulk of his NHL career, had previously played for the Montreal Canadiens, Chicago Blackhawks, St. Louis Blues, Boston Bruins and Dallas Stars. He has also played in the minor leagues for the Manitoba Moose, Portland Pirates, Providence Bruins, Norfolk Admirals, Hampton Roads Admirals and is currently (09) with the Grand Rapids Griffins . Downey played his junior hockey for Guelph Storm of the Ontario Hockey League. He's played for four of the Original Six NHL teams over the course of his career. Downey is mostly known for his role as an enforcer, though he instantly shot into notoriety after knocking the Carolina Hurricanes' Jesse Boulerice down with one punch on February 11, 2003; the incident left Boulerice with a mild concussion and a broken jaw. After the fight, Stars color commentator Daryl Reaugh coined the short-lived nickname "Aaron 'One punch and he's' Downey." On February 26, 2007, Aaron Downey was placed on waivers by the Montreal Canadiens, and was sent down to the Hamilton Bulldogs. On March 2, 2007, Downey was loaned to the Providence Bruins from the Hamilton Bulldogs for Philippe Sauvé. Downey was invited to the 2007 Red Wings training camp on a tryout basis. He was offered a two-way contract at the end of camp and chose to sign. Downey begins the 2007–08 NHL season as a member of the Red Wings, his fourth Original Six team. He was called up to the Detroit Red Wings lineup in mid October and had his first major league tilt as a Red Wing in a game against the San Jose Sharks, with Kyle McLaren, after McLaren took a run at Henrik Zetterberg and Dallas Drake. Less then a week later the Wings played the Sharks again and Downey had a heavyweight battle against then San Jose tough guy Rob Davison. Downey has added an element of toughness to the Red Wings with his willingness to fight. For the past several seasons, the Red Wings had been last in the NHL in fighting majors. The team had 6 for the 2005–06 NHL season, and 10 during the 2006–07 NHL season. Through February 2008, Downey has accounted for 9 of the teams 19 fights. He is often praised by head coach Mike Babcock for his willingness to stick up for teammates and his positive attitude in the dressing room. Perhaps his most memorable bout was against Colorado Avalanche player Ian Laperrière who had hit and injured Red Wings superstar defenceman Nicklas Lidström earlier in the game. The two fought late in the first period and came together again early in the third. Aaron is well know in the community for his various charitable contributions. Mainly the house 9 foundation for children as well as his fundraising for leukemia research, a sickness that hit home when Kyle was diagnosed but later beat a rare form. In 2007–08 season he won the Stanley Cup with the Detroit Red Wings. Although he did not appear in a playoff game, he did play the required 40 regular season games. Downey spent the majority of the 2008-2009 season playing for Detroit's minor league affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins. Downey played 65 games for the Griffins during the 2008-2009 season, scoring 2 goals, getting 7 assists and racking up 126 penalty minutes, with 9 fights. Downey also played 4 games for the Red Wings in 2008-2009, in those games he had 1 goal, 1 assist, an Even plus/minus, 7 penalty minutes, 1 fight and led the team in Shooting Percentage with an even 50.0%. Downey's one fight with the Red Wings during this season was against the St. Louis Blues Cam Janssen, it lasted well over a minute and was regarded by many hockey fans as one of the best fights all season. Downey played for the Griffin's during the playoffs, getting 1 assist, 44 penalty minutes and 1 fight in 10 games, before the Griffins were eliminated by the Manitoba Moose. Downey was then called up to the Red Wings roster for the remainder of their playoff run, but he was a healthy scratch the entire time, not playing a single game. According to an article published by detnews.com Wings GM Ken Holland has told Downey's agent they are not interested in his services in the future and he should try to find another home, because Detroit will not re-sign him. On August 21, 2009 Downey signed with the Phoenix Coyotes. The Coyotes released him on September 20, 2009. He is now a part-time coach with the Red Wings. Career statistics External links * Aaron Downey's profile on www.legendsofhockey.net * Category:Born in 1974 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Guelph Storm alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Undrafted